Dictionary
This page is to talk about the different terms that will be used in this wikia to describe the characters or powers in different battles or use ability of these terms in discussion. BFR Short for Battlefield Removal, which refers to winning or temporarily removing enemies from the battlefields by various means such as teleportation, spatial Manipulation, pocket dimension creation,, Banishment etc.. Blitzing This term is commonly referred to where someone who has superior speed feats that would right off the bat (Depending on either in character or no) would defeat their enemy with superior speed. This can be removed or applied in the Rules Section here. Bloodlusting This is where the character is or enters a berserk like state where they care nothing more than to defeat and/or kill their enemies without any means of holding back or regard for allies or bystanders. With this, almost any discussion with this attribute could make the Character not fall under Character Induced Stupidity. This is which a character forgets to do something that they have while they are "In Character". This can be sometimes a form of power/skill as a natural/artificial/supernatural power/skill that allows them to overcome their own current pain, injuries and/or stamina. Though sometimes this would only be a temporary thing and could lead to more hazardous drawbacks. Composition This means that for any side that are in a battle thread would possess the strengths, forces, benefits and drawbacks of every version said faction/team/unit/character has from different comic variations/time period in said series, forms, power-ups, etc.. Content Revision Thread Or commonly called (CTR) for short is for discussion of certain content that needs to be looked over and revised either for the sake of continuity or grammar issues. Fallacy This is where there are one has a misconception of one’s belief, especially in the case based on an unsound argument, there are a few examples: * Ad Hominem: This is where one person argues by insulting a person instead of establishing new points. * Straw Man: This is where one person twist’s a person’s argument into something else. * No Limit Fallacy: Making an argument thinking that there is no way of beating a person without something specifically from their verse. EX. "Itachi (Naruto) said that no one without a Mangekyou Sharingan can defeat him. Therefore he can beat all of DC, Marvel, DBZ, and Tenchi Muyo." Game Mechanics This is for video game characters who have specific abilities in game that effects gameplay rather than in lore or in cinematic moments, which would make it not an actual ability that they have. Example, a game based on real world settings and the MC can get shot by bullets several times and still fight like nothing happened is considered GM. But this only applies if the game doesn’t have lore in gameplay as well. However, if you can prove that said verse possesses the substantial evidence for in game mechanics to be applied to said characters in lore, then it would be applicable, and would include some stats additions. Hyperbolic This refers to when someone makes a statement in verse that is not meant to be taken seriously or exaggerated unless presented in a way that would be viable to the verse. EX. * Itachi's Amaterasu being as hot as the sun in Naruto. * Sengoku claiming that Whitebeard could destroy the world in One Piece. * Yu Yu Hakusho characters claiming that they are capable of destroying the planet. * Juggernaut being unstoppable (although against most opponents in general, he might as well be). In Character This is for where characters from a fictional world are acting exactly how their canon personalities are like which makes them however they are like on the battlefield. Incapacitation This is for means of which the user with certain abilities has the means of stopping their enemies or rendering them no longer able to fight. This would include sealing, paralysis, time stop, sleep inducement, etc.. Intel This is for users who have current information regarding their enemies which would lead to Preparation to fight them without underestimating them. Multi-Tasking This is where users are able to accomplish multiple tasks at once, this would usually coincide with Prep-Timing unless proven. Multiplier This refers to a very tricky term used for in verses that says that they are certain times stronger. But this should not be used rather carelessly, example, when a person says “I am 5 times stronger than you!” But then loses, that would be Hyperbolic, but if a person makes a times something to a Well known feat, then that is worth a discussion. And even through halving one's power if consistent enough should get the scaling, and maybe if the multiplier is small. Examples * Demon King (Nanatsu no Taizai): The Demon King's power is halved when he gifted his Ten Commandments his decrees. Occam's Razor In this case, the use of the term is for any calc that is being made, we would use the low end for any above minimum limits for any logical feat or calculated result. One-Shot The term that is used here is when someone defeats someone else with "only" one attack, meaning that if the person used other offensive attacks before on the other person that would not qualify in this cause. Example * Acnologia (Fairy Tail): He defeated God Serena with only one attack while blitzing him. Out of Character This is for where characters are not acting like their in canon verse selves and are doing their own thing in how to win the battle. Outlier This refers to a feat that is really out of place or does not fit into a path of consistency with the rest of the verse, unless there is some scaling system going on in verse. Prep-Timing This is along the lines of users having abilities that requires preparation time or that they have prepared for battle before it even begins giving them advantages. Usually unusable in battle, unless they show Multi-Tasking. Plot Induced Stupidity Or PIS refers to when something happened that is entirely out of the ordinary or never happened before or something doesn't happen when it should without any explanation or result that would be considered this case. This is usually based on applications of certain powers and skills. However, When it comes to the case whether to discussions, this can be determined if a certain character that is being discussed would or would not have certain powers or abilities based on PIS. If said character is under PIS without any explanation as to why or how but was quickly rectified in a short amount of time, this is would be applicable to have powers applied to them. However if said character is under PIS without any explanation as to why or how but was not shown to be shown to use them at all/again/never either until the character's last appearance or even after the series ends, then it would not apply for any reason. Or if one can come up with a reason as to why a certain power cannot or did not get used when the verse does not provide an explanation as to why. Point Blank This is for any feat that would require movement, combat or reaction speed, when a feat shows where the person in question reacted, move/dodge/blocked an attack that is directly close or near enough to make contact with them, the speed stat would not have to be anything lower when generally the calculation requires it. Powerscaling Powerscaling refers to a method of inductive reasoning used to determine the strength of various fictional characters/entities. This method can assign levels of power to a character who has demonstrated few, or even no actual Feats. Powerscaling is based on hierarchical logic, narrative statements, and word - of - mouth, and sometimes "Transitive Property". As such, it may, be wrong and unreliable. Sometimes, powerscaling usually falls into the realm of speculation. While it can sometimes give you a general idea of the power of a character, it is not always reliable as concrete evidence in a debate. Respect this would be related to any respect threads that anyone can make that lists any feats, this would even lead to possible upgrades and changes to profiles, though they usually need to looked over and evaluated, also providing links to said feats would be mandatory to aid in the evaluation. Scaling This refers to characters, units or vehicles that scales to a certain feat, either calculated, interacted with or inverse solid statement that is not exaggerating and involves certain people. Statements Statements are based on in-verse phrases or quotes that dictates a character or feat's quality or quantity, any statements should be discussed and reviewed carefully before applying them as feats less they end up being hyperbolic. Suicide Move Suicide Moves as well as Self Destruct are tricky as well, usually they would not scale to other characters as it kills both or one people. Unless it is part of a set of powers that are defined by levels of strength that are not defined by just attack powers but any power in a system, or if you can prove it scales otherwise. Another way that Suicide Moves do not scale is if the user happens to use something outside their abilities in general. Transitive Property This is a common concept where for example if a = b, and b = c, then a = c, thought this can be applied via Scaling, but it should be take with extreme precaution to avoid hyperbole or inflation of stats.Category:Information Category:Rules